Chip 'n' Dale
and Tress MacNeille and |appear=''Toy Tinkers'' Pluto's Christmas Tree From All of Us to All of You Mickey's Christmas Carol A Magic Kingdom Yuletide Special Mickey's Nutcracker Disney's Christmas Fantasy on Ice Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mickey's Magical Christmas }}Chip 'n' Dale are a pair of rascally chipmunks who star in cartoons and comics produced by The Walt Disney Company. First appearing without names in the 1943 animated short Private Pluto, they went on to become recurring adversaries for Donald Duck and sometimes Pluto (and even Mickey Mouse on at least one occasion), including starring in a few Christmas cartoons with them. Originally designed as two identical chipmunks, the pair later became distinguishable in that Chip is the more serious one with a black nose, while Dale is the sillier one who has buck teeth and a red nose. In 1989, they also starred in their own animated television series, , though it never had a Christmas episode (however, a Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers comic story set at Christmastime was published in the magazine Disney Adventures). Appearances in Christmas specials Theatrical shorts * Toy Tinkers * Pluto's Christmas Tree * Mickey's Christmas Carol - Chip and Dale make a very brief cameo dancing at Fezziwig's Christmas party. Television specials and episodes * From All of Us to All of You - Chip and Dale prominently appear in this 1958 compilation special, which incorporates Toy Tinkers as one of the featured cartoons. In the bridging animation produced for the special, Jiminy Cricket introduces the duo, who abruptly come in, singing and dancing to their theme song. Jiminy tells the pair that he's brought them here so they can tell the audience how they spend Christmas Eve. The chipmunks proceed to jump in to one of the nearby Christmas cards, where they go to get their Christmas tree (that is to say, they get a tree-shaped branch off of one of the trees). After setting their "tree" up and hanging their stockings, Chip and Dale prepare to go to sleep, but are distracted by the sound of Donald chopping down a tree outside, segueing into Toy Tinkers itself. * A Magic Kingdom Yuletide Special * Disney's Christmas Fantasy on Ice * Mickey's Nutcracker * "Mickey's Mixed Nuts" * "Mickey's Christmas Chaos" * "Happy Hot Diggity Dog Holiday!" * "Happy Holiday Helpers" * "Tinsel Tussle" Direct-to-video films * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas - Chip and Dale have a prominent series of cameos in this direct-to-video film's first segment, "Stuck on Christmas". They are shown enjoying their new train set on Christmas morning; the shot of them enjoying said train is repeated multiple times, due to Huey, Dewey and Louie wishing that Christmas came every day. After quite a while of this, as Donald's nephews get sick of having Christmas every day, Huey throws a water balloon at Chip and Dale, freezing them in their tracks; the chipmunks respond by throwing a snowball at Huey. The next day, when the nephews decide to embrace the true Christmas spirit, they toss a bag of acorns to Chip and Dale. The day after that, the nephews see Chip tossing out his and Dale's Christmas tree, thus letting them know that they've finally broken the time loop. * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse - The chipmunks make a brief cameo in this direct-to-video spin-off of . Right after Pluto's Christmas Tree is shown, Chip and Dale pop out of a small artificial tree and catch Pluto's attention. Pluto starts barking at them, but, in a reprise of the closing gag from the preceding short, they slap a "Do not open till Christmas" sticker over his mouth. External links * Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Character pairs Category:Characters from animated shorts Category:Male characters Category:Animals